1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formulation of effective amounts of at least one polyholoside into cosmetic/pharmaceutical/dermatological compositions, in particular for topical application, for stimulating the immune system/defenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The immune system comprises a spectrum of specialized cells subjected to multiple mechanisms of control ensuring their renewal, their activation and their differentiation, which are essential to a normal level of immunocompetence. The role of the immune system is to discriminate the self from the non-self in order to eliminate pathogenic agents and spontaneous tumors. Any cell depletion, any immune dysregulation or any functional deficiency is likely to promote the onset of pathological manifestations characterized by the disruption of the mechanisms for recognition of the self from the non-self, and a greater sensitivity towards microbial aggressions or challenges and neoplastic processes.
The skin is arguably the most important organ of the body and is recognized as one of the principal active components of the immune defense system. Three types of epidermal cells participate in this system: the keratinocytes, melanocytes and the Langerhan's cells. These cells, which exist only at the level of the skin, play a key role in the immune response and, in particular, in antigenic presentation.
Healthy skin, by its very nature, is capable of defending itself from external adverse aggressions and challenges. However, it is subjected to constant aggression/challenge from the environment, chemical products, and radiation. In particular, the Langerhan's cells are the preferred target of ultraviolet radiation.
These adverse influences result in an immune defense suppressing effect causing a reduction in resistance to pathogenic agents and an increase in the incidence of certain cancers.
To assist the skin in fulfilling its immune function, products for cutaneous immune system stimulation are of great interest.
It is known, moreover, that the immune system and, more particularly, that of the skin, weakens or deteriorates during chronobiological aging.
This weakening also occurs during photoinduced aging. An immunostimulating effect can then reestablish the immune functions and, more particularly, those of the epidermis, by reinforcing the natural defenses of the skin.